


Steaming Drinks and Snowy Days

by dreamingKatfish



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, He taught Saihara some too, M/M, Married Couple, Oma Kokichi Speaks German, Pets, Saihara has a dog and Ouma has a cat, Saiouma Pit Secret Santa, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: It's a beautiful winter's day and Shuichi and Kokichi's days off have finally lined up once again.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Steaming Drinks and Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Joey who gave me the lovely prompt of fluffy winter-themed saiouma. So thank you for the prompt and I hope you enjoy this!

Milk was heating up on the stove, a package of marshmallows sitting on the counter next to it. And next to that two large mugs with cocoa powder lining the bottom. A plastic knife nearby to mix the powder and milk. Kokichi watches the pot of milk. Quietly waiting for it to get hot enough to pour into the mugs. He doesn’t want to wake Shuichi until the cups are all made up. He wants to surprise his husband. Even if he wasn’t he’d still let Shuichi sleep. As humorous it is to joke about him having eyebags, Kokichi is seriously worried about how much sleep his husband gets. He understands why, don’t get him wrong, but he still wishes this wasn’t the case. Shame they both have jobs that make them want to give all their time to it. 

Kokichi chuckles. He knows neither would want to do anything else in the world, no use laminating on it. So instead he quite pours the cups of hot chocolate and carefully places marshmallows on top, three for Shuichi and six for him. He’s taking this little break they have together in stride. He places the drinks on the coffee table and pads his way over to their shared bedroom, socks helping to quiet his footfalls. He pats Missy’s head as he passes by, Shuichi’s beloved Tibetan Mastiff Kokichi got him all those years ago noses his hand before going back to sleep. Kokichi walks into the bedroom to find Shuichi is still curled up under the blankets fast asleep just as Kokichi had left him. 

Kokichi slides onto the bed, careful not to move it too much. He puts a hand on his husband’s cheek and smiles when in his sleep Shuichi leans into Kokichi’s hand. With a gentle hand, he caresses Shuichi’s cheek, watching as his love relaxes back into the bed, a small content smile creeping onto Shuichi’s face. Kokichi uses his other hand to carefully brush back all the hair that’s fallen into Shuichi’s face while he’s been asleep. Some of it ended up in his husband's mouth, he’ll have comb it out later. He looks like a mess in his sleep. Though if you asked Kokichi he’d say that Shuichi looks stunning. And it’s in the way only someone you truly love could always look. Even in wrinkled four-day-old shirts, bedhead, and gross morning breath. They look stunning. He presses a kiss to Shuichi’s temple. More than happy to sit and let his husband rest for just a little while longer. The only noise is quiet breathing, electric humming, and subtle rattling from the radiators. All is at peace. 

It’s not good to sleep the day away though. As reluctant as he is, Kokichi brings his hand down to Shuichi’s shoulder and gently shakes. “Come on sleepyhead, you need to get something to eat,” Kokichi’s voice barely above a whisper, but overflowing with warmth. Shuichi grumbles and curls further into the bed. Kokichi chuckles, “Oh come on now, it isn’t that bad.”

Shuichi cracks open an eye and peers at him, “Yes it is.” His voice groggy and cracked from sleep. Kokichi laughs again, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“Don’t make it so easy to my beloved,” Kokichi teases.

Shuichi groans and closes his eyes, “You’re terrible.”

“That’s what you get for marrying an evil supreme leader,” Kokichi teases once more. Carefully intertwining their hands, rings clinking against each other. Shuichi lightly squeezes his hand back. 

“Would do it again given the chance,” Shuichi mumbles, closing his eyes. Kokichi is kind of thankful now that Shuichi has his eyes closed because a massive blush overtakes his face. His lucky bastard of a husband doesn’t have to worry about his blush showing up. But for Kokichi it’s plain as day.

He waits in silence for his blush to go down. Though Shuichi just takes the chance to fall back asleep. Kokichi sighs. It looks like he’s going to have to be mean. Kokichi pulls the blanket away slightly, just enough so he can put his hands on Shuichi’s sides. He straddles his husband, so he won’t be able to fight back. And then he tickles him.

Shuichi’s eyes snap open, croaky laughter echoing throughout the room. “Ko- Koki- chi- hehehe! Ahhhhhahahahaha!” Shuichi tried to push Kokichi away, but unfortunately for him, his husband is much stronger than he is. No amount of nightly training can beat Kokichi’s constant excise work forces him into. Though some of it Shuichi knows for a fact is something Kokichi purposely chooses to do.

“Should’ve woken up when I told you to~!” Kokichi sing-songs. Shuichi’s laughs worsen to squeaks as Kokichi shifts his hands the most ticklish part of Shuichi’s torso. Tears in his eyes. No red visible, but Kokichi can imagine it there. 

“KO- AH- NO- AHEHEHEHE!” Shuichi gasps for breath.

Kokichi lightens up, instead just slowly dragging his fingers across Shuichi’s sides, just to keep him on edge. “Give up yet?” Kokichi giggles. 

“I-” Shuichi huffs, “concede.” Kokichi slowly drags his hand back up to Shuichi’s cheeks. Shuichi’s face feels hot. Kokichi just waits as Shuichi heaves for breath. 

Then Kokichi kisses him, something Shuichi doesn’t hesitate to return lazily. And yup there’s the gross morning breath, but Kokichi couldn’t care less. The two sit there, letting the hot chocolate in the living room get cold. Shuichi pushes himself up slowly and places his hands on Kokichi’s hips. The two taking their sweet time. Kokichi moves his hands behind Shuichi’s neck and lets his arms rest loosely around Shuichi’s shoulders. Eventually, they pull back, just enough to rest their foreheads together. Just enjoying each other’s presence. They can’t always do this. But they love every time they do get to. 

After a while Kokichi pulls back, not taking his hands off Shuichi, “Seriously though we should get up. The hot chocolate is probably cold by now.” 

Shuichi raises an eyebrow, “You made hot chocolate?”

“What else would I make on such a snowy day?”

Shuichi tilts his head to the window, catching sight of the heavy snowfall in the corner of his eye. “I suppose you’ve got me there.”

Kokichi uses a hand to turn Shuichi back towards him, “I’ve got you here too darling.”

Shuichi plants a quick kiss to Kokichi’s lips, “That you do, that you do my beloved thief.”

“Liebe dich,” Kokichi says as he reluctantly pulls away. 

Shuichi equally as reluctant lets Kokichi pull away, his arms following his lover as he slips from Shuichi’s arms.“Liebe dich auch,” His accent slightly broken. Shuichi heads to the bathroom connected to their bedroom, while Kokichi goes to heat up the hot chocolate and start on breakfast.

He makes a simple hot bowl for the two of them. Humming along to songs playing on his phone. Shuichi shuffles in and wraps his arms around Kokichi. Resting his head on Kokichi’s shoulder. Eyes shut, humming with Kokichi. “ _Although he may not be the man some girls think of as handsome. To my heart he carries the key~_ ” Ella Fitzgerald’s voice sings through the phone’s speakers. And Kokichi smiles. For as much as Shuichi says that he stole his heart, truth be told it’s Shuichi who had stolen Kokichi’s heart. The detective thief. It’s got a nice ring to it.

“You sure you aren’t going to burn the house down, love?” Shuichi quietly teases, eyes cracked slightly to gaze at Kokichi.

Kokichi narrows his eyes and shoots a quick glare to Shuichi, quickly pull his focus back onto the food though. “Oh? You like you did the first time you tried to cook on the new stove?” He fires back. “And no I haven’t forgotten, still have the clip on my phone.”

“Oh my god.” Shuichi buries his face his Kokichi shoulder as his husband laughs at him. Embarrassment clear as day. 

“Don’t try teasing the master~” Kokichi lightly knocks his head to the side into Shuichi’s head. “Thought you knew that?”

Shuichi just grumbles, leaving Kokichi to laugh again, shaking the two of them. Shuichi slips away, “You’re mean.” He whines. “I’m going to go live with Kaede now, she wouldn’t wound me like you do.” Walking towards the living room, Shuichi leans back, hand to his head looking back at Kokichi. 

“Wow, and people call me the drama queen out of the two of us.” 

Shuichi leaned against the doorway and hums as Kokichi finishes breakfast. Once the bowls are on the counter he pulls Kokichi close again, “Hmmm, guess you’re just lucky to see me as I am.” 

“To see you for you and for you to see me… yeah, that’s pretty lucky.” Kokichi reflects in a sullen mumble. Shuichi bumps his knuckles into Kokichi’s hand, before linking their fingers together, he lightly squeezes it. Kokichi returns, shaking his head before looking up at Shuichi and smiling. “You’re truly something else.” Shuichi hears the silent thank you between the words.

“Anything for you.” The two hold on for only a moment more. Then gently pull apart to grab their bowls and head to the living room. They sit down and begin to eat. Kokichi putting on old episodes of Immersion. It’s too early to think of things or loud noises. So instead they watch science or at least something like that. Kokichi likes it because it’s like a video game version of Mythbusters. While Shuichi just likes seeing these what-if scenarios played out. It’s a fun thing to play in the background without it also being overwhelming. So the two sit there, leaning into each other and commenting on the show in between bites. Both trying to not spit their food out or choke on it while laughing at the other’s ridiculous propositions. Suggestions of friends in place of the people on screen and ideas of how it would go.

(They concluded Harukawa would be terrifyingly good at Fruit Ninja. He and Shuichi would crush it in Fallout 4. Momota would cry in Five Nights at Freddy’s. Akamatsu would have far too much fun with destructibles. Amami would do really well at Resident Evil. Iruma and Kiibo would make a killer team in Fortnite. Yumeno, Chabashira, and Yonaga would have a blast in Mass Effect and just enjoy launching across the room. Tojo and Hoshi would be kick ass at everything. Gokuhara would probably only really enjoy watching the warthog flip, too pacifistic to even consider doing something hurtful in a simulated setting and the other things are something no one would have the heart to ask Gokuhara to do, except for maybe the inventory carry, but they all know that would be a breeze for the gentle giant. Shirogane would nail Hitman, the ever crafty woman. And Shunguji, regardless of how good he is at it, would greatly enjoy all the experiments testing alternate perspectives.)

Shuichi brings the bowls and mugs to the sink. Rinsing them quick before placing them in the dishwasher. Kokichi turns off the tv and heads to their bedroom. He puts out their winter clothes, though when he turns back to it, his Siberian cat, Mouse, is sitting on the clothes, leashes, and harnesses at her feet. Missy seems to have taken Mouse’s hint because she’s sitting next to the bed. Kokichi sighs out a chuckle. He puts the girls’ harnesses on, checking to make sure they fit properly. Shuichi walks in and in a practiced movement goes around all of them and starts changing to head outside. Kokichi then begins to change too. But before they leave the room Kokichi takes a quick moment to adjust Shuichi’s scarf to sit better. Shuichi returns the favor by carefully tying Kokichi’s winter scarf around his neck. Humming all the while. He plants a kiss on Kokichi’s forehead once he’s done. Their pets rush out of the room to the door and the two of them follow soon after. 

“How cold do you think it’s going to be?” Shuichi asks.

Kokichi shrugs, “Looks like we’re going to find out.” Shuchi sighs, but grabs the leashes, passing one to Kokichi, anyway. The two head out.

Shockingly it’s not too cold, even with the snow. Either way both Missy and Mouse are excited. Mouse trying to drag Kokichi down the street, while Missy waits patiently for her owner to lock the house and lead the way. Mouse jumps around in the snow, while the four of them walk to the park. Shuichi and Kokichi hold hands as they walked, quietly swinging their hands back and forth. Knowing the pathway there like the back of their hands, or well paws in the case of Missy and Mouse. 

The two of them enjoying the peaceful silence together. Occasionally chuckling at Missy’s and Mouse’s shenanigans. They spot children playing in the snow outside. Some kids building igloos and snowmen, some in mass snowball fights, and some making snow angels. But all of them laughing and smiling, even while in deep concentration on winning or building. Some on the same side of the street as them pause and run up to go see Missy and Mouse. Excitedly playing with and petting to two animals before running back to whatever it was they were doing before, letting Shuichi and Kokichi continue on their way. 

Sometimes Kokichi thinks about things and he knows Shuichi does too. They haven’t mentioned it. Others have. But the two haven’t mentioned it together. Kokichi wonders if they should. Maybe not though. What’s the point? They’re always so busy. They can only really take care of their pets. They barely have time together. Yeah no, there’s no reasonable way they could have kids of their own. But it’s fine. They’re okay with just watching everyone else's kids as needed and being non-blood uncles to all of them. But man sometimes Kokichi can’t help but wonder what could be if they lived different lives. They wouldn’t be happy with it though. Still, though it’s a nice thought to imagine what it’d be like to raise some kids. Despite everything, he thinks they’d be good at it. 

Kokichi shakes his head and pulls himself back to the present. As nice as it is to get lost in peaceful thoughts, it’s just as wonderful to lose track of time in peaceful moments. And out here in a snowy day with the love of his life by his side, beloved animals playing in front of him, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. 

They made it to the park, it has a fenced-off area for pets to roam free and play around. They enter and remove the leashes and watch as Missy and Mouse sprint off jumping around each other. Getting snow in their fur. They chase each other around in a game of what looks an awful lot like tag. Shuichi brushes off a bench and the two of them sit side by side watching the two animals go wild. 

But as nice as the peace is, what’s a snowy day without some chaos? 

Kokichi carefully makes a snowball next to him. Slightly adjusting his feet for a quick take off. He holds his breath. Then he raises his hand, catching Shuichi in the face with snow before taking off down the pet area. Glancing back his sees Shuichi go from astonished to challenging as he gets up himself to go chase down Kokichi. Kokichi laughs as Shuichi gives chase. The few out in the park watch the two as Shuichi slowly gains ground towards Kokichi. Missy running along Shuichi, though she could easily catch Kokichi on her own. Mouse leading the chase, diving between fixtures and small trees. Kokichi following along, just as agile as a cat. The two chasers instead barrel through, only taking time to just barely dodge anything breakable. 

In one burst of speed, Shuichi pounces and tackles Kokichi to the snow. He grabs a handful of snow and smashes it into Kokichi’s face. Missy also taking the chance to lay on top of Mouse, leaving the poor cat stuck between her and the snow. Shuichi and Missy give a rowdy cheer. But Shuichi doesn’t get to celebrate for long because Kokichi drags him down and flips the two of them over, attempting to pin Shuichi down instead. The snow giving Shuichi leeway to avoid his fate. The two of them wrestle trying to gain the upper hand. With Missy and Mouse joining in and knocking both Shuichi and Kokichi down. Missy licks her owner’s face, much to his protest. 

Kokichi sits up petting both of the pets, attempting to catch his breath. He can feel goosebumps under his clothes. They’ve played in the snow a bit too much for their clothing choice. He tries to brush snow off of Mouse, but it’s firmly stuck… shit. Welp Kokichi knows who’s getting baths once they get home. He’s not letting them track snow everywhere. He looks over to Shuichi. 

Yup, completely crushed in the snow. He sighs and takes pity on his husband. He stands and calls Missy back, shaking the leashes. Missy hops off and heels at Kokichi’s feet, waiting patiently as he clips back on the leash. Mouse pawing at his legs. He looks over at Shuichi, he’s just trying to catch his breath. Kokichi clips on Mouse’s leash. And walks up to his husband, holding out a hand. “Cold?” Kokichi asks a cheeky smirk on his lips. 

Shuichi huffs, rolling his eyes. He brushes the snow off himself before holding out a hand for a leash. Kokichi passes it over. “No, it feels like summer,” Shuichi deadpans at last. 

“I’m totally innocent here.” Kokichi raises his hands in surrender as he begins to walk towards the exit. 

Shuichi raises an eyebrow as he follows him, “Wanna try that again?”

“Nope!” Kokichi pops the ‘p’ in the word cheerfully. Shuichi shakes his head and the two keep walking.

Most of the kids from earlier have gone inside, likely to eat or because they had gotten cold. Though some are still outside, they spot the kids building the igloo earlier chilling inside of it chatting amongst themselves. And the kids having a snowball fight are now all laying down laughing. It’s a beautiful day despite the chill now in their bones as they walk back home, hand in hand. Kokichi begins to cheerfully hum an old odd tune. And Shuichi swings their hands along to the beat. The two slowly finding themselves stepping to the beat of it as well. And they take in the sights of their small town, a bright and lovely little place. And they’re reminded why they adored it so. 

And time passes by in the blink of an eye and soon they’re walking up the steps. Shuichi unlocks the door and everyone piles inside, the two husbands corraling their respective pet into the bathroom. Shuichi reaching over to turn on the warm water, while Kokichi pulls off the harnesses. And hangs them up. They can be moved to their proper area later. They lock the animals in quicky while they take off their jackets, shoes, and their outermost layer of clothing; they toss those last items into the living room laundry basket to be dealt with later. Rolling up their sleeves, they go back into the bathroom. And begin to wash the snow off of Missy and Mouse. Once done and both of them dried off they release the two animals into the rest of the house.

Once the two animals are out they strip of the rest of their clothing, putting it all into the bathroom laundry basket. They both rinse off, Shuichi taking the first turn to soak in the bath, while Kokichi pulls out their different soaps and sets their individual favorites off to the side. They switch and Shuichi begins to clean himself off, leaving his hair alone for now though. Soon the two switch again, though Kokichi does wash his hair, unlike Shuichi. Once done Shuichi gets out of the tub and sits down letting Kokichi wash his hair. 

Kokichi humming while he gently goes through Shuichi’s hair, detangling it as needed. Shuichi’s shoulder’s relaxed as his husband scrapes gently at his scalp. They don’t speak, but it's fine. There’s just the rhythmic tapping of the water as it hits the wall and floor and Kokichi’s gentle humming. Warm water washes away the soap. Shuichi tilts his head back, eyes closed to avoid getting any soap or water in his eyes and Kokichi rinses his bangs. Once the water is pulled away Shuichi opens his eyes and smiles at Kokichi. Once which his husband doesn’t hesitate to return. And Shuichi brings his head back down so Kokichi could use the conditioner. 

Honestly, Shuichi didn’t really use it a lot when he was younger. But a while after they got together Kokichi had insisted on it. And Shuichi kind of fell in love with how soft his hair was now. Plus nowadays it meant a longer time of Kokichi combing his fingers through Shuichi’s hair. That and Kokichi loves the soft texture too and when they’re sitting around Kokichi would play with his hair. Which has to be one of the best feelings in the world in Shuichi’s book. 

Soon, too soon if you ask Shuichi, Kokichi finishes washing out the conditioner and brings his humming to an end. Though Shuichi doesn’t mind once Kokichi pulls him back into the tub and lays his head on Shuichi’s shoulder as they soak for just a while longer. They sit in peaceful silence. Everything once again finding itself to be still. It’s warm. And Shuichi can’t help himself from laying his head on top of Kokichi’s. Not like the other minds though.

But eventually, they have to drag themselves out of the bath, letting it drain behind them. And the two begin to dry off. And in the next part of the bathroom, Shuichi sits down once more, this time to let Kokichi comb his hair back into one large braid. Though he could do more smaller ones, this time Kokichi choices to something quicker. But the kiss he plants behind Shuichi’s ear once he’s done makes Shuichi not mind the short time. 

Shuichi stands up kisses his husband on the cheek and lets him comb out his hair in peace. He heads to their bedroom to put on fresh clothes. Not caring that he wasn’t covered up at all as he walks through their house. In the middle of putting on his shirt, Kokichi walks in to get his clothes. And though Miu might like to joke otherwise, Shuichi doesn’t bat an eye at his husband’s nudity. Instead, he heads to the kitchen to start on a rather late lunch. Letting his husband join him in the kitchen at his leisure. 

Soon Kokichi enters and takes a seat on the counter. Silently watching as Shuichi prepares their food. He swings his feet back and forth, contemplating what they should put on to watch while eating. He decides it doesn’t particularly matter as he just is overjoyed at having a day dedicated to spending time with Shuichi. 

And when lunch is done and Kokichi leans on Shuichi as they watch whatever murder mystery show they haven’t seen and eat. Kokichi thinks there really is nowhere else he rather be right now. And if were to ask Shuichi, his husband would say the same thing.

So they sit there side by side enjoying their day off together in peace. Letting silence take rein sometimes, but others chatting and laughing away the time. Sometimes watching tv, other times reading something on their phone or a book silently. Breaking the silence only to show something to others they thought they would like or was funny. And they spend this time together until the sun starts to fall and they find themselves preparing for bed. Wrapped up around each other during the equally wonderful winter’s night. Tomorrow is work, but today they had each other and that’s all the matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the song quoted is Someone to Watch Over Me by Ella Fitzgerald


End file.
